1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a multipiece adjustable feed member and, in particular, to an adjustable feed member which allows for the use of one common feed member amongst a variety of feed mechanism which require different length feed members.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,587 to Baldyga et al., discloses a single piece, non-adjustable feed guide utilized in a conveyor feed mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,235 to Baldyga et al., discloses a single piece, non-adjustable feed guide utilized in a stop feed mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,578,230 to Baldyga discloses a single piece, adjustable feed guide utilized in a feed mechanism.